Diode conduction losses can have a significant impact on the overall efficiency of an LLC converter. These losses are especially pronounced in low output voltage applications. In an effort to reduce conduction losses, designers have created circuits which replace the rectifier diodes with switches, typically in the form of transistors. However, diode conduction losses still occur with the transistors. To achieve optimum results (i.e., minimize diode conduction losses), the on-time of the transistors are carefully controlled, because the on-time of the transistors is related to the diode conduction time. Current approaches to regulating transistor on-time rely on sensing the forward current in the circuit. These approaches, however, are less than optimal due to the tight constraints that must be satisfied and the potential for parasitic losses that decrease the precision of the design.